


Chocolate Truffles

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Valentine's, Let's pretend Lucci has more than one emotion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: Lucci receives a suspicious box.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Chocolate Truffles

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that it's almost V-day, and I just want to write something to distract me from the call of reality that says "You have a job and an approaching deadline."  
> Enjoy.

Lucci stares at the suspicious box in front of him. The suspicious, _heart-shaped_ , box. He stares and stares as if he’s hoping it would self-destruct at one point.

After half an hour which he will never admit he has spent on something as trivial as this, Lucci voices his question to his fellow agents.

“What is this?”

Stussy is the first to react. By laughing. Lucci's eyebrow twitches at the sound. He does not react well to mockery.

“Sorry, sorry. Aww, kitty cat has never gotten a valentine’s gift before? That’s so… pitiful, to be completely honest. But then, I don’t know why anyone would give you valentine’s gifts. You’re an adorable kitty but let’s be real you have shit for human emotions.”

That’s one way of putting it. And Lucci does have emotions, _thank you very much, bitch_. He's just way better than those inferior losers at controlling his emotions. Before he can say anything, Stussy has already left the room with the other two agents and Spandam, leaving him to his still very suspicious heart shaped box. That is, until Kaku walks in.

“Oh, that’s from me.” Says the younger man. That isn’t something Lucci has expected to hear.

“Excuse me?”

Very intelligent, Lucci. Very controlled and calm.

“Some girl gave it to me. Just a bunch of alcoholic truffles inside so I figured you might like them.”

And to prove that Lucci is very good at hiding his thoughts and emotions, he does not show that tiny hint of disappointment when Kaku said it was from a girl. Well, he does react to that, however.

“Don’t just take gifts from strangers. You never know-”

“What their intentions are, yes, I know. Besides, I was undercover when she gave me those. They’re probably fine. The worst a helpless young girl could do was probably infuse those truffles with aphrodisiac which definitely doesn’t work on you. Well, unless they’ve discovered some stronger drug that we have yet been informed about. In which case, yikes. Either way, throw those out if you want.”

Kaku says casually as he settles in the couch, next to Lucci who turns to look at his partner. Honestly, Lucci denies what he’s feeling is jealousy. No, he's definitely not jealous that Kaku has had some woman gifting him chocolates. Lucci scowls as he opens the box and there are indeed truffles. Misshaped, ugly truffles. He grudgingly pops a piece into his mouth. Well, at least Kaku was right about him liking those. The sweetness is just right to balance out the bitterness of the chocolate and the fragrance from the wine gives a fantastic finish. Lucci doesn’t miss the hint of nervousness when Kaku shifts in his seat. His eyes narrow at the brat.

“Too sweet. And the wine is horrendous.” He lies smoothly and observes. Kaku drops his shoulders a tiny bit, the movement small enough less trained eyes would never notice. But Lucci does.

“Is that so? Then just throw them out.”

His voice is small, calm but Lucci can always tell when his partner is acting. He is, after all, the mentor of said skill. He picks up another truffle and put them right in front of Kaku's lips.

“Open up.”

“Pardon?”

Lucci scowls at how his voice trembles. His partner should never show such weakness. _Not in front of anyone that isn’t named Rob Lucci._

“Open up. If “some girl” gave it to you, the least you could do is have a piece. Right, **_Kaku_**?”

The shudder is visible and Lucci knows he’s got it right. He smirks at how innocent his partner still is. When Kaku finally opens his mouth, Lucci gently pushes the truffle in. He doesn’t remove his fingers, however and just looks at his young partner pointedly.

“Don’t chew. Move your tongue around it. Just like that. Good.”

Lucci smirks when Kaku complies. He's always liked obedience from other people. Kaku especially. His smirk drops when he notices Kaku has closed his eyes. Can’t have that now, can we?

“Open your eyes, Kaku. Keep them open.”

He says as he moves his fingers around along with the melting piece of chocolate. When the last bit melts away, Lucci pulls his fingers out. He cringes a bit at the chocolate covered fingers before bringing them to his own lips. Still holding eye contact with the now very aroused agent, Lucci licks his fingers clean. When he’s done, he leans down to kiss the dazed brat lightly.

“Delicious.”

When Kaku finally registers what has happened, what _is happening_ , he lets out a groan.

“You- You asshole! You knew!”

“Well, you weren’t very subtle about it. And didn’t I tell you, at least once, to not try hiding things from me? Do you have something to say to me about that?”

Lucci sits back to his side on the couch and continues popping those very delicious truffles down. They don’t look that good but looks don’t matter as much now.

Kaku mumbles quietly but Lucci can catch it nonetheless. Heightened senses and all that. But where’s the fun in that?

“Can’t hear you. Speak up, please.”

And Lucci can practically feel the embarrassed annoyance from his left side.

“I said sorry!”

“That doesn’t sound sincere at all, Kaku. Don't you think so? Let’s make sure you get the idea properly imprinted, shall we? And then I can express my unending gratitude for the truffles. Please go wait for me in my room. I’ll join you in a bit.”

Lucci would be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy the stunned look on the brat. That’s just a small price compares to what he has in store for Kaku. Let this be a lesson because Lucci really does not enjoyed being played around with.

Valentine’s might not be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I seem to have lost my ability to write smut because my brain just dropped dead.  
> Anyone else hears a loud "Neko punch!" when Lucci does his Rokuougan? I do and I can't get rid of it.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
